The Big BMW in NYC
by PowerUser1
Summary: Hi AGain
1. Airplane

Boy Meets NYC

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Airplane Flight**_

If you're riding American Express plane to New York City please report to Gate 21 immediately. "That's our flight lets go" Topanga informed. "Here is are some good seats I'll sit next to Topanga, Eric you will sit next to Shawn, and Jack you will sit next to Rachel. "Wait their Corey why do I have to sit next to Shawn" Eric implied. "Because Eric when ever you sit next to a girl on plane you go crazy". "Ok! Ok! I'll sit next to Shawn then".

"**Cory have you found a place for us to stay yet" Topanga said. "Yes I have and was quite a good price to". "Ok that's good I'm hoping we get to stay in warm, cozy, heated place". "Don't worry Topanga it has all the stuff you wanted just like you told me to get". "Good as Topanga gives Cory a kiss. "Well I'm going to sleep" Topanga insisted. "Ok I'll be reading this book I picked up at the store". "What's it called the Bug People or what". "Nope it's called Beginning a New Life by Gregory Johnson". "Wow well hope you enjoy it". " I will and I'll wake you up when we get there" " Thanks" Topanga replied.**

"**Shawn what are you doing your head is faced down you didn't ask for a soda from the lady". "I need to rest right now I feel confused, hurt, and worried". "Dude Shawn you have problems". "It may seem like that but the same thing will happen to you when Jack gets together with Rachel". "Your right I got to watch them they could do things I don't want them to do".**

"**What are you going to do during the ride Rachel" Jack said. "Well I'm going to read this book called Cooking with the Soul and then read up on what stuff there is to do in New York City, what about you". "Me well I'm going to look to see if they have any jobs I would possibly be interested in". "Well that cool well we better get doing what we want or when we get there we will have no clue what to do". "Yep that's for sure so I guess we read".**

"**Wow would you look at that were already in New York City". "I better wake Topanga and tell her we have made it". "Hey Topanga wake up were in New York". "Were there already" Topanga said in a tone that sounds like she had almost lost her voice. "Yep well I'm going to tell the others right now". "Hey Eric I see that you have been watching Rachel and Jack the whole time but we made it were in New York City". "Hey Rachel, Jack we have made it to New York" trying not to speak to loud to them. Then a voice came from the speaker they have put in the airplane. It said "Please fasten your seatbelt were coming in for a landing. About 5-15min later the plane had landed and we have arrived in New York City.**


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2 Arrival**

**Topanga walks up to Cory and says, "Lets go find our luggage". "Ok sure I think the luggage loading room is over this way" Cory replies. So Cory, Shawn, Eric, and Topanga walk up to the loading area while Rachel and Jack are at the back of the group talking. Eric wonders what those two could possibly talking about runs over to Jack and pulls him by the shirt and says, "What are you talking about with Rachel because you can get away from her". Jack says, "Nothing were talking about jobs here it's nothing much". "Fine well see but for now lets get our luggage before it's already gone". "Not to worry Eric, Cory and Shawn have already got all the luggage," replied Topanga. Cory and Shawn give the luggage to their owners while Cory carries Topanga's bags.**

"**Well everyone there's the bus" Shawn exclaimed. Cory and Topanga walk on while the bus driver grabs there bags and is the same for Rachel, Jack, Eric, and Shawn. Cory tells Topanga "do you know what kind of car you decided to rent". Topanga replies with "Yes I do it will be a Convertible". "That's awesome" replied Corey. So as everyone anxiously waits fro the bus ride to end the bus comes to a stop. Everyone wonders why the bus has stopped then a Mysterious man walks in and tells Cory and Topanga to walk out of the bus. The Mysterious man gives them a letter and walks off. Cory opens the letter and reads it. "It says"**

_**Dear Topanga and Cory**_

_**It is me Frankie remember me from High School. Well I'm sorry for making you miss Topanga's Sweet Sixteen that one day when my dad was in the wrestling match. But my dad just won a tournament and won 1 million dollars. Well I thank you for making me get closer with my dad and Topanga sorry for Corey missing your Sweet Sixteen so me and my dad decided and we bought you this Convertible. We knew you were in New York because your dad told us Cory. Well thanks for everyone you did from helping me earn my dads trust, becoming good friends, and helping me get out of High School thank you.**_

_Sincerely _

_**Frankie an Old Friend**_

"Wow we are so lucky," replied Topanga. Shawn comes out of bus and says, "Dude Cory if we never did that this would have never happened". "I know so we better write him back telling thanks in a big way. "Well I guess you guys better get going to the rental area we will meet you guys at the apartment". Cory and Topanga grab their bags and place them in the car and drive off. About 10min later they arrive. They park their car and walk up to the front desk. Cory makes the reservations and gets 2 keys. They clerk gets a bag carrier takes it up to their room. Cory pulls out his key and opens the door and Topanga looks there with great aw.


End file.
